The Joys of Not Lying
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: "Sorry. I don't play games with little girls." Post series.


My first story in months and for that I'm sorry. My laptop had a bad virus and I lost the drive to write, but that's all fixed and I'm back to writing. This is just a little one-shot to get my writing drive back. I'll be finishing and updating my other stories soon. I just need time and faith.

This was beta by Fire Lord Azula who is awesome and helped me get back my drive to write and gives me great ideas. Thank you. Please Review it would help me out a lot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry. I don't play games with little girls."<em>

The words spun circles around her head. She had no idea what to think about them. This woman had changed something inside her and she wanted to find out what it was. She was a grown woman and would not be played with and would not play games. Although the woman was older than her and could be her mother, she wanted her and would get what she wanted.

At 48, the woman was beautiful and filled with royal grace. An object of beauty, worship and even lust in the Fire Nation, she was a prize to be won. A prize Katara wanted and would not lose. She had worked hard to get the things she had and she knew hard work would get her this woman. 24 years older than her, but Katara knew she could make the woman happy. Even if the woman didn't want it. She had tried everything in her power to get the woman, but her affections had not been returned and she was growing tired of it. She had tired of the haughty attitude and aloofness of this woman. This woman who said she didn't play games, but flirted with her in empty halls and ignored her otherwise. She was civil towards Katara at best, but nothing less than bitching on a bad day. The mother of the Fire Lord should be a nice wonderful lady or that's what Katara guessed. Ursa was anything but that toward her and Katara, at 24, was getting fed up. She was a grown woman and not a child. She refused to be treated as anything less than an adult.

Ursa didn't see her that way. She saw her as a child, a baby and the worst was _a_ _little girl_. Katara could scream when being called _a little girl_, she was an adult and would be treated as such. Maybe she should settle down, she was at a dinner table with the woman less than a foot away from her. She didn't want to give her another reason to call her _a_ _little girl_.

"_Katara_. Katara. Katara!"

"What, Zuko? Don't you see me eating dinner here?"

Katara saw he was taken back. Something here was wrong. Zuko smiled. "Dinner has been over for 30 minutes."

"Wha?" She couldn't have been sitting here all that time doing nothing.

The Fire Lord wasn't mad or upset. He seemed very much amused. "Yeah. You were just staring off into space and we decided to let you sit here. Everyone left the table a while ago."

"I'm sorry." She groaned. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"I know."

Zuko sat down and smiled harder. Katara knew something happened. She did something in front of everyone including Ursa. She was going to regret this for a while. "What did I do?"

Laughing, Zuko pulled her plate of cold grilled chicken-fish and fire sauce near him. He picked at it with a chopstick until a piece of meat was on the stick and then he ate it. "Well, you didn't really do anything but growl and stare at my mother for a while."

Katara was glad Zuko moved her plate because at that moment her head hit the table with a loud bang. She didn't even feel the pain of the hit, but the embarrassment of her actions at dinner would haunt her for weeks to come. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to face Ursa after this. The older woman would laugh in her face and once again call her _a_ _little girl_. "I plan on dying right here."

Zuko laughed and pushed the plate down the table. "Don't worry. She wasn't mad or anything. She laughed at it and then left."

The Waterbender turned to him. "Really? She didn't say anything about it? I was thinking she would be upset or something."

Zuko shook his head and popped a had full of fire flakes into his mouth. "Nope. She had a lot to drink and when I say a lot, I mean it. 3 or 4 bottles of wine. It takes a lot to knock my mother out even when drinking, but she was drunk, even stumbled a little when leaving the room. It's not like her to drink a lot, but she seemed to be in a very good mood."

"My embarrassment did it." Katara said as she banged her head against the table a few times. She planned on killing herself right here.

"Don't do that." Zuko put his hand between her head and the table. "That table has been in my family for hundreds of years. It didn't do anything to you."

"Ha ha, Mr. Funny."

"But don't worry. No one said anything." Zuko moved his hand and stood up. He walked behind Katara and hugged her from behind. "Just forget about it. I'm sure she will."

Katara sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for the talk."

The Fire Lord rubbed her head and left the room. "No problem."

Katara couldn't believe it. She made a fool of herself and now she was going to face the one person she wanted to impress. Sitting up and hoping to get as far away from her place of humiliation as she could, she left the room. All she wanted to do was get to her room as fast as she could and lay down for a while. Nothing could make her feel better about her shameful behavior at dinner.

The Waterbender got to her room and closed the door, but something was off. She hit a torch switch and embers lit the dark room. Laying on the middle of her bed sleeping, was Ursa herself. _'Seems someone is wasted.' _Katara thought. The woman was in full robes and Katara could hear her snoring from there.

The Waterbender moved closer to the bed and could see the woman had seemed to try to undress. Her robes were open and her hairpiece was on the nightstand. Katara looked over the woman's body and blushed. Even at 48, Ursa was beautiful. She knew childbirth could do two things to a body: mess it up or make it better. Ursa seemed to look better. Two children gave her wide hips and full breasts. The younger woman's mouth was watering. She had a chance to do something she has wanted to for months now, but she knew it would be wrong of her. She was raised better than that, she wouldn't take advantage of Ursa in the state she was in.

Lucky for Katara, Ursa was on the left side of the bed and the bed was big. She would just lay on the right side and tell the woman what happened when she woke up. She was going to tell her everything and hope it went over smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later. <strong>

Katara wasn't asleep. She had been laying next to Ursa for hours. The woman had felt her lay on the bed and immediately went to _cuddle_ with Katara. It was more so grabbing and holding than cuddling. The older woman turned over and put her leg over Katara's hip and hadn't moved since. The Waterbender didn't want to wake her and just laid there. Ursa pulled her close to her and even wrapped an arm around her.

Katara thanked every God she could think of for her 3inch growth spurt. Ursa's 5'10" didn't feel so tall when she was 5'8". The older woman did have legs for days. It was one thing Katara noticed and loved. Those long legs wrapped around her did nothing to help with some of the things going on in Katara's head. She was gonna be so happy when morning came and she could tell her everything that happened, but for now, she would try to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later <strong>

"_Katara._"

"Katara."

"Katara."

The Waterbender could hear her name being called and wondered who could be in her room at that hour. Then she remembered, Ursa was here. She quickly tried to turn around, but realized the woman was still wrapped around her. "Yes?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

The Waterbender sighed. "I'm not. You're in mine." Katara tried to move again, but Ursa still didn't move.

"Oh. Well, how did I get here?"

"Well, when I came here, you were here and asleep."

Ursa seemed to take it in and then moved her leg a little, but not enough for Katara to move. "My robe is open."

"It was like that when I got here. I didn't do anything but lay down next to you. I swear." The older woman didn't do anything and everything was quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was killing Katara. "Are you going to go to your room?"

"No. I'm staying here."

And true to her word, Ursa didn't move. It wasn't until Katara really thought of what was happening did she question the woman's actions. "Why are you staying?" Ursa didn't say anything, but growl like she was annoyed with Katara. "You said I was a child."

Ursa moved her hand to rub the girl's head. "No, love, I said you were a little girl. Which you are." The older woman moved her mouth closer to the girl's ear and whispered, "You want a mother, not a lover."

She couldn't believe her. How dare she tell her what she wanted while in her bed. Katara knew she wanted Ursa and would do anything to have her. "I'm not looking for a mother."

"Really now? What do you want from me?" Ursa whispered. The smell of wine still on her breath and light perfume still on her skin.

"I don't know, but...but I know I want you." There was laughing, and for a minute, Katara was reminded of when Azula used to chase them as kids. Ursa had the same laugh and the Waterbender had a feeling Ursa was more like Azula than she knew. "I want to be with you."

Ursa seemed to curl around her like a fox-cat and Katara could feel the woman giving off waves of heat. This was what she wanted, but she didn't know what she would do if she got it. This wasn't supposed to be hard. It should have been simple. She liked Ursa and wanted Ursa to like her. Simple. But over the years, she had learned as she got older nothing was as simple as it seemed. This was becoming a challenge and she was losing. There was no way out of it for her. Ursa wanted to see what she could do and nothing she said or did seemed to be enough. Now she was out of ideas and had nothing left. "What do you want from me?"

The older woman let her lips ghost across the Waterbender's neck and smirked. "Nothing." Warm lips pressed to the girl's skin and Katara let out a small groan. "You want me."

"What do I have to do to get you?"

Sharp nails went across Katara's side and she couldn't hold back a hissing sound. Ursa moved for only a moment and let her leg slip between the younger girl's. "That's a better question." Silk robes parted and ivory skin ran over brown. "What are you willing to do?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" Strong fingers wrapped around her throat and kissed the side of her face.

Katara knew something was wrong. This wasn't woman she was in love with, but someone else. Someone sexy and stronger than she thought. This wasn't the sweet mother of the Fire Lord who wore pretty dresses and told stories of when she was a child. This was the woman who spawned the two people who chased her for a year. She married a man who killed hundreds of people. Hell, she gave birth to Azula. That was enough to make her look at any person differently. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she was going to take every part of the woman. "I promise."

"This won't be easy."

"I don't like easy."

That laugh again. "You must not if you're coming after me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Whatever I say. I pick the way our relationship moves and what we do. I decide who we tell about it and when. Understand?"

Katara pressed down on the woman's leg. "You're in change. I understand."

"Good." Ursa let her tongue run across the shell of the girl's ear. "Now undress."


End file.
